How did my life come to this?
by VV the wise girl
Summary: Remember that girl with wings at the end of The Angle Experiment? Well she had a name: Violet. And she had a story: this one. Because while Max was trying to be a hero and free the mutants, she didn't realize that she left Violet with a choice: save her sister...or everyone else. She made a choice, and now she has to live with it. Fuller summary inside. open SYOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I was rereading The Angle Experiment again and when it to the part when they free the mutants I started to wonder "Whatever happened to the girl with wings? Did she manage to help the rest of the mutant kids escape?"**

**So I decided to name her Violet and write her story. About how she and the other kids adapted to the real world, because that was what they were bred for, to adapt. Some of them will die, some will live, so submit a character and read to find out who makes it…..and who doesn't.**

**Ooooooooooo how's that for a dramatic summary? Well here's the SYOT and please try to PM me your character, but if you're a guest then just review it. **

**No offence in any way shape or form but please try not to make your character to cliché.**

Name:

Gender:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Build (skinny, strong, scrawny etc.):

Mutation:

Personality:

Siblings:

What is there opinion on The Flock and on Violet? :

**Ok that's about it, not much but enough to work on. I only need ten characters counting mine but I might add more depending on how many people want to do this. **

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl **


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: crap I didn't write this before but yeah, I own nothing**

**Violet **

I've heard of 'The Flock' before, the scientist, the ones that ruined all of our lives, have talked about them. About how Jeb, the man that created them, would gloat about them being the first and only successful avian-hybrids

First, yes. Only? Nope.

There was me, Rose, Lily and about four others to prove him wrong. Me (Violet), Rainbow, and Rose are all fifteen, which is a year older than the oldest from this so called Flock, but technically we still aren't the first. Because, you see, none of us were given any avian DNA until we were five or older.

And surprisingly, it didn't fail. Sure there were some side effects, mostly in our appearances but, according to the scientist that I nicknamed 'Fatso' we had better senses and could fly at higher speeds.

I've lived in a cage since I was seven, which was a week after me and my sister, Lily, ran away. We have been in the foster system for as long as either of us could remember, but I must have had a normal life at some point because we were given up for adoption by our parents at the same time. The last couple we stayed with were drunks and fed us scrapes every other day as if we were strays. When we had enough I took what I could and got us out of there.

I was only a seven year old, but I was a seven year old with a plan. The oh-so-brilliant plan of trying to find our parents. A week into our great escape we were sleeping under the highway, next thing I know were here.

We were the first ones here but Dee Thorne quickly followed, I'm the oldest one here so most of the younger ones look to me for help. Oh joy. I shared a room (medium-sized cage) with both Thorne and Scout

Dee Thorne (I'm the only one that dares call her Thorne) has honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was bubbly and eccentric, she kept hope when the rest of us couldn't. but occasionally and with no pattern that we could detect, she just wouldn't talk to anyone, even me and Scout

Lily was my sister, and one of the only people I trust, but so was Thorne, genetically or not

There were ten of us, we all had bird blood in us one way or another, with the exception of Thorne, 1% snake and 2% fox, and Scout, who was 4% bat, I thought that it was super cool that when he wanted to fly skin just connected his arms to his sides (like the wings coming out of our backs) so he could glide, not that I'd tell him anyway, even the little ones can get a big head

The rest were: Axel, Rose, Light, Rainbow, Cat, Lily, and Fumiko. These kids, like Dee Thorne, had grown on me over the years; I took care of them the same way that I heard Max took care of her flock.

In my head, without telling anyone, I always secretly compared myself to Max, despite not knowing a thing about her. Did she treat the others like her children, even the ones that were her age? Did she always make sure the younger ones went to bed early, even though they had no TV to stay up watching? Did she fear that the Scientist would kill her and the last thing she saw would be the bright lights above an operating table? I always dreamed of meeting her, of replacing the fiction in my mind with fact.

Little did I know that tomorrow would be they day I found out.

I awoke to the sound of keys clicking away. I turned my head and groggily tried to focus on the fact that everyone with an actual bed to sleep in went home hours ago.

The sound was coming from the room across the hall, but with both doors left ajar, I could see five figures hunched over a computer and one typing on it

I made my ears listen closely to the conversation as easily as I told my lungs to breath; it started to sound like they were right next to me.

_"__This is pointless" _said a female voice that sounded 'round my age

_"__What's wrong, Max?" _said a younger voice, and I had to do a double take. _Max? _As in: _Maximum Ride? _I sat up and took a better look at the people I assumed were just scientists too hooked on a project to go home.

The six kids all had wings

They were half extended, the same way we had them when tucking them next to our spines was just too much work. I was too shocked that I didn't notice that Scout was awake until he stood next to me. I motioned for him to sit down and be quite

Then I opened my mouth and let out a small noise that only we had the senses to hear…..I think

But _the_ Flock was too focused on what they were doing to hear it. _My _Flock however, woke up as if all the alarm clocks in the world were going off at once

When I had their attention I grabbed the sheet half-hanging in front of my cage and pulled it down, careful not to make noise, so that it covered us. Axel, Rose, and Cat all did the same.

Since our cages held 2-3 mutants each, ours were different than the ones in the other rooms. The front and sides were thick bars, thin enough to see through, but too thick and close together to even dream of sliding through. The back was just plain old metal that was kept shiny enough that we could see our reflections in it

Every one retreated to the back of their cages, Lily the only one left sleeping, Fumiko and Cat knew better than to wake her, if they did she would probably let out the same shriek she always did when jolted awake.

I turned to face the metal wall and work on slowing my breathing. I was between wanting to go unnoticed and hoping that somehow the Great Max Ride could get us out.

I stared at my reflection as if I actually cared and tried to by myself a few seconds before I took action. I would get hell from Rose later, hesitating on our only chance to be free.

Somehow I did manage to gain interest in the reflection I hadn't cared to see in weeks.

My red hair stood out like a sore thumb, even in darkness, and my violet eyes were bound to get me noticed in public. But who knows, maybe humans had purple eyes, just not any that I've ever seen. They weren't exactly purple, just when I wanted them to be, but they changed whenever I felt a strong emotion: red when I'm angry, gray when I'm focused, black when I'm stressed etc. Over the years I've managed to control it. Almost. My skin was white from lack of sun and I was so thin it looked like I just stretched skin over bone. Not anorexia, just a symptom of not getting the necessary nutrients.

My thoughts came back to reality when Scout yanked my hair in a way he probably thought was harmless, but I swear if I start going bald it would be because of him.

The Flock was coming this way

The first cage they went up to was on the far end of the room, it held the boy with twelve eyes. When the younger blonde one with blue eyes, Gazzy, I think, pulled the fabric on that cage down, the other blonde screamed, the tall one with the black wings cupped his hand over her mouth.

They kept pulling the fabric off and their expressions didn't look any more delighted. When they got to Lily's cage I sucked in a breath, this was the moment of truth. What would they do when they saw her wings? Would they let us out because we were like them or would they leave us here to die? Were they capable of that?

When the sheet came down I saw the girl with darker skin, but she didn't see the rest of us, as far as I could tell. Then the Dark One and the one I assumed was Max came over,

"You know, we can't save them _all_" he said, and everyone visibly deflated, Max looked like she wanted to hug him

"I'm supposed to save the whole world, remember?" she was talking to her friend but it looked like she was directing her question toward Fumiko "Well, I'm gonna start with these guys."

We all, even me, pressed ourselves to the front bars of our cages. _So much for staying in the shadows _I vaguely thought to myself, but honestly? I wall giddy with excitement, Scout was literally jumping up and how next to me and Thorne opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it quickly,_ I have no words for this either_ I wanted to say to her. But I didn't dare make a sound

"Start popping latches" Max whispered to the tall one with weird eyes, he whispered it to Gazzy and so on

Max opened Lily's cage and shook her awake, just as I thought, she jumped half a foot in the air "Get ready to run" Max whispered, and seriously it wasn't like there was anyone here but us "We're getting you out of here" Lily looked at her like the words were alien, and I wanted to hug her, my sister, I mean

When Max got to my cage she unlocked it quickly and jumped back when she heard me speak "Who are you?" I pretended not to know "Why are you doing this?" I half-whispered, I could hear something making its way through the swears

"Kids don't belong in cages," she said, then, a little louder, she spoke to everyone "Okay, everybody. Let's blow this joint."

**Dee Thorne **

The Flock managed to make all hell break loose in under than two minutes

"This way!" the dark skinned girl said, trying to coax the twins and Gold, who had never seen life outside the Institute, out of it "Don't be afraid"

"I hear voices" said the boy with fair hair and milky eyes "Be _very _afraid"

The girl who opened our cage picked up Lily and started running, the boy with black hair grabbed Violet's wrist and started to pull her along. That's what made our flock unfreeze, our leader not resisting against the hand leading us to freedom

When we were all in the swears I saw the guy who had Violet (I think I heard someone call him Fang) pull her aside, they probably thought that she and Lily were the only ones with wing, because theirs were the only visible ones, the Scientist fixed that problem by the time Rose came in

"You could come with us, you know. You and the other girl with wings, is she your sister? She looks like you." He said the words like he wasn't used to speaking, but also softly, like he really cared what happened to them

I re-froze in my spot, Violet and Lily leaving? For good? They could fly because the Scientist let them in an underground arena but the others still had little practice, they could barely get in the air sometimes. Would she ask if the rest of us could go too? And what about me? The only one without wings, would she leave me here with the Erasers I could without a doubt hear coming this way?

"I couldn't," she said, after a moment's hesitation "this is my family and I have to take care of them, and Thorne can't fly anyway, she's one of my best friends and I'm not leaving her behind."

Suddenly Fang's face hardened, he spoke as if Violet should be a tad more grateful for the offer "Are you sure?" Violet nodded but she still looked wistful, it stung a bit

But Violet began to run again and I followed. "Where are we?" she asked the girl who had Lily "Sewer system, under a big city." She answered. Violet made a 'duh' face but no one noticed or cared

"But not just _yet"_ said an Eraser, the biggest and ugliest of them all "First we need to chat, Maximum. You and I. for old times' sake."

Violet stopped, her eyes wide, Lily let out a small sob. I recognized this Eraser, Violet pointed him out once. He was the one that took them all the way from Texas, where they were from. He was one of the only things she was ever afraid of. The rest of us stop too

Because anything that scared Violet was not going to be afraid to kill us

**Short, I know, I meant to make it longer but I didn't update as soon as I wanted too so I just ended it there.**

**There is still time for you to submit characters and they would have a not-as-big-but-still-important-roll. But first I need to say something that I know is going to make me sound like a b*tch **

**I DON'T NEED ANY MORE BIRD KIDS. When I started this story I thought that everyone was going to be different but I ended up having to change some OCs completely because I have WAY too many entrees that go like**

**Personality: sarcastic, cocky, and funny**

**Mutation: Owl, eagle, or something of the sort **

**Age: 14-16**

**Opinion on Violet and the flock: looks up to both but thinks they could make a better leader then Violet (honestly I expected more creative answers on this one)**

**I'm not ungrateful but it's hard to write a story when all the characters are the same! This is why Scout and Dee Thorne are going to be more important than some of the others **

**Okay now that my rant is over I'll say that if you submitted an OC and you want to change it then you have until now to when I post the next chapter to do so. Either PM me (preferably) or review if you're a guest (but if you're a user then please don't be lazy, it's easier to keep track if you PM me)**

**So what did you think? Should I continue or not?**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


End file.
